


Pizza

by Gwenhwyfar1984



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenhwyfar1984/pseuds/Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Meg decides one night to "order some pizza." Castiel...does not quite understand what that means.





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> 15 Kisses Taurus prompt #10—Roleplay  
> 15 Woes Aquarius table prompt #011: Your Choice: Misunderstand

Meg pulled on her new satin robe and sighed in anticipation. Going around her room, she lit candles and made sure the bed was ready. The Winchesters had left that day on a hunt, and she and Castiel were taking full advantage of the empty bunker.  
There was a knock on her door and she grinned. Opening it, she found Castiel...  
...holding out a pizza box.  
Meg bit back a laugh. She only had herself to blame.

_“So...” Meg began, sitting on Castiel's lap and linking her hands at the back of his neck. “They're leaving this morning.”_  
_“They are,” he replied._  
_“Well...I was thinking that we could...”_  
_He nodded and she saw the corners of his lips turn up. “You wish to have sexual relations. Do we not usually do so when we don't accompany them on a hunt?”_  
_“True. But I though that maybe...things could be spiced up a little?” She hurried on before he could ask what spices had to do with anything. “I really want to find out what else you learned from the Pizza Man. So, tonight I'm ordering one. Understand?”_  
_“I...” He paused. “Yes. I think I do.”_  
_She kissed him. “Good.”_

  
“You, ordered this?” Cas asked, his tone hesitant and slightly awkward.  
Meg took the box and set it aside. “Yes, I did. How much?”  
“$15. 75.”  
That was a weirdly specific number, but she wasn't going to stop to ask where he got it. “I'm afraid I don't have any money. I...I'm willing to pay in other ways...” she said, opening her robe to reveal the skimpy chemise she had on underneath.  
He frowned. “Then why did you order it?”  
She paused. “What?”  
“Why did you order it if you did not have the money to pay?”  
“Because I thought I could pay in other ways,” she said pointedly.  
“Ah. I see. You mean sexual favors,” he said, nodding.  
“Yes. That is exactly what I mean,” she said. She ran her hands up his chest. “Agree?”  
He shook his head. “I do not think my boss would agree to that.”  
“What?”  
“I'm pretty sure it's against company policy to receive sexual activity in place of monetary payment.”  
“I...what?”  
“Think about it. That is a bad way to run a business.”  
“Cas...”  
“Eventually it would cut into profits. Then nobody would be able to buy food. The children would starve.”  
She took a step back. “Wait. There are children? Where did they come from?”  
She had been very careful to not produce any cambion, thank you very much.  
“It is a statistical likelihood that my supervisor has children,” he replied, matter-of-fact.  
“Of course it is,” she said, crossing her arms.  
“Then there are the suppliers. The farms where the meat and vegetables are produced. They would suffer too.”  
“Wow. I ask for pizza in exchange for sex once and suddenly I've brought down an entire company and farms. Damn, I'm good. I need to tell my demon friends.”  
“You have no demon friends.”  
Meg narrowed her eyes at him. “And now we're done. Bye.”  
She grabbed the pizza from the table and flopped down on her bed. Turning on the TV, she opened the box. Inside was a large pizza. “Wait. This is five meat and olives. That's my favourite.”  
“Yes.”  
She got up and returned to where he was still standing awkwardly in the doorway. “You know my favorite pizza?”  
“Of course I do, Meg.” He paused. “Are you angry with me? Did I do something wrong?”  
“No,” she said, and leaned up to kiss him. “You did everything right.”


End file.
